


just a taste

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: prompted by @nade2308 on tumblr:Buying ice cream and swapping flavors.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	just a taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



“Here.” Sherlock turned from the ice cream vendor at John’s voice, found a cone topped with a pink-hued scoop held toward him. Smiling, he bent forward, drawing his tongue over the curve of the ice cream. He held John’s gaze throughout the action, refusing to blink.

John stared, eyes following Sherlock’s tongue when it flicked back into his mouth, pausing to brush pink over his bottom lip.

“Mmm,” Sherlock hummed, closing his eyes in over-done enthusiasm. “Strawberry.” He opened his eyes to find John still staring, his eyes huge, pupils dilated. There was a faint flush in his face, reddening his cheeks.

“Bloody hell,” John breathed, blinking quickly. He inhaled with a slow, stuttering sound that made Sherlock’s lips twitch in a crooked smirk. Looking very smug, he held out his own cone, raising a brow.

“Would you like a taste, John?” he asked, voice deep and coaxing. John’s face went a darker shade of red.

“Only if I can lick it off of you,” came the reply, John’s words bitten off in a growl. Sherlock’s smirk widened to a grin.

“Guess we better hurry home before it melts then, hmm?”

John’s eyes flashed, and he locked a hand around Sherlock’s arm. “On the double, soldier,” he ordered, and Sherlock chuckled.

“Roger that, Captain Watson.”


End file.
